Deja vu
by Solena
Summary: Neville elvette Lunát. Voldemort meg a szabadságukat, mert kíváncsi, merre van a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása. Harry Potter halott, és zajlik a háború


**Deja vu**

Neville mögött becsukódott a szobaajtó. A hirtelen jött sötétben először nem látott semmit, de amikor pálcájával fényt varázsolt a helyiségbe, és körülnézett, szeme nagyra tágult ijedtében. Felsikoltott.

A szobában, mely általában barátságos, most igencsak kellemetlen volt: a piros szövetek igaz, hogy pirosak maradtak, de más árnyalatot vettek fel. Ugyanilyen színű folyadék csöpögött belőlük, és a fiú rádöbbent, hogy mit látott: vér. Mindenhol, a bútorok, az ágyak maradványain, a földön, és a szoba közepén heverő hullán. „Hulla?" Nyögött fel a griffendéles, és maradék önuralmát összeszedve leküzdötte az ájulást, és közelebb ment. Közben magában ismételgette az eddig tanult varázslatokat, és lassan eluralkodott rajta a pánik. A holttest szinte darabokra volt tépve, a belsőségek kifordultak a torzóból, az izmok szétszakadtak, és a törött csontok átdöfték az amúgy is rojtosra szaggatott bőrt. Ruhának csak egy öreg, és igencsak lyukas talár volt, mely funkcióját vesztette, miszerint takarja a gazdáját. Mindent látni engedett. Meglepő módon az arc a test állapotához képest viszonylag ép maradt, de a valami, mely megölte, kiszúrta a szemét, levágta az ajkakat és az orr porcos részét. De a homlok… Neville megint felsikoltott és zokogni kezdett, közben küzdve a hányingerrel és az ájulással. Lerogyott a kupac mellé, és ujjaival megérintette a heget a halott homlokán. Villám. Csattant az éjszakában, és Neville felébredt lidérces álmából.

Arcát a kezébe temette, és halkan sírt. Már megint ugyanaz az álom. Egyszerűen mindig látja azt a percet, amikor Harry testét megtalálja, pedig tíz éve már, hogy megtörtént. Egy túlméretezett cerberus ölte meg, valahogyan elszabadult, legalábbis a „hivatalos" vélemény szerint. Valójában feltehetőleg egy halálfaló ölte meg, igen kegyetlen módon. Csak megpróbálták eltussolni azt a tényt, hogy a halálfalók mindenfajta segítség nélkül képesek bejutni Roxfort biztonságosnak hitt falai közé. Igaz, hogy a tettes már meglakolt, Tudjukki által. Nem szerette, ha mások végzik el az ő feladatát. Neville megborzongott attól, hogy kimondja a nagyúr nevét, de mikor csak tudjukkizett, olyankor megfedte magát: nem Tudjukki, hanem Voldemort. Így próbált bátorságot meríteni.

Végül fölkelt, és egy köntöst magára terítve kiment a konyhába. Meglepetésére Lunát találta ott, hiszen a lány – nem, most már nő, még akkor is, ha megtartotta néhány fura szokását – meglepően jó alvó, de egy veszekedésük miatt a másik hálószobába költözött, és napközben is ritkán találkoztak. Az egykori hollóhátas nyúzottnak tűnt, és egy bögre teát tartott a kezében, közben dúdolgatott. A Roxfort-induló volt, és Neville megjelenésével sem hagyta abba. Maga elé meredt, jól láthatóan tudomást sem vett a környezetéről.

Neville semmit sem szólt, csak készített magának is egy teát, és viszonylag távol Lunától ült le. Merengve a régmúlt és a jelen nyomasztó eseményein észre sem vette, hogy felesége abbahagyta a dudorászást. Fölkelt és megszorította a férfi vállát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, és halkan, álmatag hangon megjegyezte:

- Megint ugyanazt álmodtad. – Nem kérdés volt, és nem csak a hanglejtés miatt. Luna jól ismerte férjét. Nyolc év házasság után a felek egész jól kiismerik egymást.

- Igen. - Sóhajtott Neville. – Elég rossz megint erre ébredni. És te miért nem alszol?

- Nem tudok.

- Ez így túl egyszerű tőled, Luna.

- Igazad van. Egyszerűen rosszul vagyok. És már két hónapja nem jött meg. Szerintem gyereket várok.

- Tehát ezért veszekedtünk annyit? Mert ingerült voltál a hormonjaid miatt? – Neville tisztában volt vele – hála a Roxfort akkoriban bevezetett felvilágosító óráin szerzett tudásának -, hogy a nők a terhességük elején igencsak érzékenyek, köszönhetően a felborult hormonháztartásnak, főleg első gyerek idején.

Luna csak bólintott, nem mondott semmit, és valamit nyögve a szája elé kapta a kezét, félrelökve Nevillet a mosdó irányába rohant. Majd egy érdekes hang, és loccsanás hallatszott. Nem ért el a mellékhelyiségbe. A férfi fejcsóválva vette elő pálcáját, és egy evaporesszel tüntette el a csatateret. Elég sokszor használta ezt a varázsigét, mikor még ügyetlen volt. Nosztalgiával gondolt vissza azokra az időkre, mert akkor még Harry élt. Kedvelte a fiút, mert barátjának tarthatta, és nem nézett keresztül rajta, vagy gúnyolódott. Igaz, hogy nem volt olyan közeli, mint Ron Weasley, de így is barátok voltak. Visszaemlékezett a DS edzésekre, ahol jobban megismerte „Lüke Lovegoodot", aki valójában egy nagyon kedves lány. És most a felesége.

- Nem akarsz ma inkább velem aludni? - Kérdezte egy szégyenlős mosollyal a szája szegletében Neville, és kezét nyújtotta a még mindig görnyedő nő felé. Luna kézséggel belekapaszkodott, még gyenge lábakon állt. Hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és fülelt.

- Mit hallasz, kedves?

- Te nem hallod? – Luna hangja elvesztette az álmatag tónust. Ez annyit jelent, hogy fél. Neville megérezte felesége érzéseit, és ő is elkezdett fülelni, közben pálcáját készenlétben tartotta.

Váratlanul egy dörrenés hallatszott, és betört az ajtó, szilánkjai kíséretében.

- Neville, menjünk innen! – A nő hangja halk volt, és félelemmel teli. A férfi feleségét segítve elmentek a nő hálószobájáig, hogy magukhoz vegyék a pálcáját, és a lakásból kimeneküljenek. Hoppanálásra esély sem volt, mivel Neville kérésére Alastor „Rémszem" Mordon mindenféle védőbűbájokkal, köztük a hoppanálás-gátlóval, látta el a házat. És ezen varázslatok egy részét semlegesítették.

Az ablak felé botladoztak, hogy azon keresztül szökjenek meg. Elsőként Neville mászott ki, majd kisegítette Lunát is. Amikor ezzel végzett, két kiáltást hallott, két stuport, és érezte, hogy eltalálja az átok. Mielőtt elsötétült volna előtte a kép, még látta, hogy Luna a földre rogy. Sikítani már csak a sötétségnek tudott.

Először csak keményet érzett. Aztán hideget, és végül azt, hogy fáj mindene. Felnyögött, és kinyitotta a szemét. Falak. Csupasz, hideg, nyirkos falak. És egy ajtó. Szívét összeszorította a tény, hogy Lunát nem látja sehol. Gyanította, hogy elvették tőle a pálcáját, de azért ellenőrizte, sosem lehet tudni, mikor lesz az embernek szerencséje. Sokat nem gondolkodhatott, mert nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Lucius Malfoy. Igaz, hogy körülbelül tíz éve bezárták Azkaban egyik vendégmarasztaló cellájába, de dementorok nélkül könnyű a kijutás. A férfit még mindig körüllengte a hűvös elegancia és a gőgös arisztokrata tartás, de az idő őt is kikezdte: jó pár ránccal és még világosabb hajszálakkal lett gazdagabb. De a hangja a régi maradt.

- Á, a majdnem híres Neville Longbottom. Ha jól tudom, akár te is lehettél volna a Kiválasztott.

- Mit akar? – Szűrte Neville a fogai közt a szavakat. Bátornak akart látszani, de nem bízott a hangjában.

- Csak gondoltam elkísérlek egy baráti csevelyre a Nagyúrhoz. – Mosolyodott el az idősebbik Malfoy. Teátrális mozdulatokkal elővette és megnézte zsebóráját, majd visszacsúsztatta a zsebébe. – Ideje menni, gondolom, nem óhajtod megváratni.

Nevillenek nem akaródzott menni, de sok választása nem volt, így elindult. Ő ment elől, a halálfaló mögötte, és utasítgatta, hogy mikor merre forduljon. A fiúnak volt ideje nézelődni, és feltűnt, hogy mennyire régi és elhagyatottnak látszik ez a hely. Pedig biztosan lakják, ha más nem, az üldözött halálfalók, akiknek a nyakában loholt a fél auror parancsnokság, és minden bizonnyal Voldemort is. Neville nagyon félt, éppen, hogy csak nem vacogtak a fogai és reszketett minden ízében. Tartotta magát. Egyszer mesélte neki Harry, hogy ez nagyon fel tudja bosszantani a Sötét urat, és olyankor elkövethet hibát.

Végül odaértek egy nagy, kétszárnyú faajtóhoz, mely jöttükre kitárult. Az ajtón túl egy hatalmas terem volt, a legtávolabbi falnál emelvény, azon egy trónus, és azon ült a szörnyeteg. Félkörben halálfalók álltak, maszkkal az arcukon. És a kör közepén egy szőke halom feküdt. Luna. Neville azt hitte, menten rosszul lesz, és attól félt, kedvese már nem él. Megkönnyebbülésére tévedett, a nő teste lassan emelkedett és süllyedt. A férfi odarohant, letérdelt és karjaiba zárta az ernyedt testet. Luna lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Neville, te vagy az?

- Igen, én vagyok, és most már nem lesz semmi baj. – Mosolyodott el kényszeredetten, és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Hazudsz. – Luna annyira egyszerűen és mégis ártatlanul mondta ki, hogy nem tűnt bántónak.

- Milyen megható jelenet! – Szólalt meg Voldemort. Hangja sziszegés volt, de emberi nyelven. Neville megborzongott a hangtól, pedig Harry mesélt már róla, de egyszerűen nehezen bírta elképzelni. – És most Neville, szépen elmondod, hol van a Főnix Rendjének a főhadiszállása.

- Nem mondok semmit. – A levegőben ott lógott a befejezés, hogy „te szemét!", de nem merte kimondani hangosan. Nagyon félt.

- Ne-em? Majd meglátjuk. Crucio! – Kiáltotta hirtelen, és pálcáját előre szegezte. Neville felkészült, hogy őt éri az átok, de tévedett. Luna sikoltott fel mellette. Teste teljesen kicsavarodott a kíntól, és sikított, ahogy a torkán kifért.

- Hagyja abba! – Kiáltott fel, nem bírta elviselni felesége szenvedését. Úgy látszik, Voldemort végre felismerte a lelki kínzás hatásosságát a fizikaival szemben. Könny gyűlt a szemébe, és ez égette. Nem akart nekik szabad folyást engedni, nem akarta, hogy a nagyúr szenvedni lássa. De Luna…

Voldemort végül felkapta a pálcáját, és a nő abbahagyta a sikítást. Egész testében remegett, és hangos szó sem bírta elhagyni száját, de Neville számára jól értelmezhetően tátogta: „Ne mondd el neki, nem szabad!" A férfi nagyot nyelt. Szíve kétfelé húzta: az egyik a felesége, a másik a Rend. A többiek bíznak benne, nem árulhatja el őket, de felesége kínjait látni – a sajátjaként élte meg.

Hirtelen az egyik köpenyes vágódott szinte a földre Voldemort lábaihoz, tiszteletét kifejezvén.

- Nagyuram! Kérlek, engedd meg, hogy én kínozhassam Longbottom szajháját! – hangja őrülten csengett, és egyértelmű, hogy kié volt. Neville minden ízében reszketni kezdett, ahogy felismerte a halálfalót: Bellatrix Lestrange. Aki az őrületbe kínozta a szüleit. Mindenfajta józanságot mellőzve nekiugrott a nőnek, és ütni-verni kezdte.

- Te, te! – Nem bírt mást mondani, egyszerűen képtelen volt azt a gyűlöletet szavakba foglalni, melyet akkor érzett. Bellatrix felsikoltott meglepetésében, de szerencséjére a nagyúr volt olyan „kegyes", és visszalökte egy pálcamozdulattal Nevillet a félkör közepére. Voldemort arcán kegyetlen vigyor terült szét.

- Ám legyen. Bellatrix, a tiéd.

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr, nagyon hálásan köszönöm!

Bellatrix feltételezhetőleg torz mosollyal fordult oda a házaspárhoz. Pálcáját felemelve elkiáltotta magát:

- Crucio! – Hangja maga volt a kéjes mámor, ahogy kimondhatta az átkot Lunára. Teste még jobban görcsbe rándult, mint az előbb. A halálfaló teljes öt percig hagyta szenvedni. Aztán megállt, mert egy érdekes dologra lett figyelmes: a nő alatt vértócsa kezdett gyűlni. Neville is észrevette, és hangos zokogásban tört ki. Hangja maga volt a tömény fájdalom.

- Ne! Hagyja abba! – Majd hangja suttogássá vált: - Luna, kedvesem! – Felesége fejét az ölébe vette. – Elvesztettük… Elvesztettük… - Ennél többet nem volt képes mondani, és előre-hátra ringatózott. Luna kinyitotta a szemét, mely most homályos volt.

- Neville, tudom. – Könnyek patakzottak, eggyé váltak, és valahol a vértócsában értek végett, ahol egy el sem kezdődött élet is.

- Neville, hallgatlak. Még megkímélheted feleséged… - Voldemort hangja halk volt, de a részvét kimaradt. Ő már nem érzett a hatalmon és a gyűlöleten kívül semmit.

A férfi nem szólalt meg, meg sem mozdult. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a nagyúr nem ismeri a kegyelem fogalmát. Megpróbált kivárni, hátha valaki tudja, hogy hova tűntek el, hátha valaki a segítségükre siet. Halvány reménysugár volt, de kapaszkodó. Csak idő kellett, de az vészesen fogyott, ahogy a sötét úr türelme is. Már ha volt neki egyáltalán. Mivel nem szólalt meg, Voldemort biccentett egyet Bellatrix felé, aki habozás nélkül mondta ki újra a tiltott átkot. Luna megint felsikított, de idővel hangja egyre rekedtebbé és halkabbá vált.

Ebben a pillanatban robbant be a kétszárnyú ajtó, és beözönlöttek rajta a Rend tagjai, meglepve ezzel a halálfalókat. Nem voltak sokan, csak annyian, hogy kivihessék a Longbottom házaspárt.

Az élet ment tovább: Voldemort és csatlósai új helyre költöztek, gyilkolásznak varázslókat és muglikat egyaránt, a Rend meg tovább keresi és üldözi őket. De valaki számára mégis megállt: Nevillenek. Boldogtalan és majd' meghasad a szíve, mikor látja feleségét a Szent Mungóban, a szülei ágyának szomszédságában feküdni.

Ki mondja, hogy a történelem nem ismétli önmagát?


End file.
